Bella's Suprise
by Rachel Colets Cullen
Summary: Bella woke up and threw up for the third time this week. Is it just the flu, or could it be something more? This is my first story, so hopefully you like it! Read and comment please!
1. Not feeling so well

Bella woke up and ran into the bathroom. She made it just before she threw up. This is the third time this has happened this week, I wonder what's happening, she thought to herself

"Are you ok Bells?" Bella's dad called up to her.

"I'm fine dad"

"Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

"No, they need you at work"

"Ok. I'll be home at 7. Text me if you need anything"

One thing that Bella loved about her dad, Charlie, was that he never questioned anything too much.

Bella decided to text her best friend, Alice, and tell her that she wouldn't be at school again today.

Bella: I'm not going to be at school again today

Alice: Why not :(

Bella: I threw up.

Alice: Again?

Bella: Yup.

Alice: That's the third time you've puked this week. Maybe you're pregnant.

Bella: Ha. Ok.

Alice: Maybe you just have the flu. I gtg. I'll text you after school

Bella: Bye. Ily!

Then she decided to texted Edward, her boyfriend. Bella and Edward had been going out for about a year now.

Bella: Hey. I'm sick again

Edward: Are you ok? I miss you

Bella: Yeah. I'll be fine. I think I just have the flu.

Edward: Well I hope you get better soon.

Bella: Me too. I miss you

Edward: I miss you too. I love you!

Bella: I love you too!

Bella put a movie on, sat on the couch, and tried to take a nap. She couldn't fall asleep because every time she was on the verge of drifting off, something popped into her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"That's the third time you've puked this week. Maybe you're pregnant."

After all she hasn't had her period yet this month, and she threw up three days this week. But she thought that she couldn't be pregnant, because she had only slept with Edward once.

After a very long hour of attempting to take a nap Bella knew that she needed to do something. She got the keys to her truck and drove to the nearest gas station, Gary's Gas. She went into the store and looked around for a pregnancy test. Bella had no clue what one to get, and after a while of looking around she decided to get two and take them home.

She brought them up to the counter and gave the guy working there ten dollars. He gave her her change and she went back to her truck and drove home.


	2. Alice: I need you

Bella arrived home and got out her pregnancy tests. She took the box to the bathroom and then opened it. Then she decided that she couldn't do this alone. She would have Alice come over right after school for support. Bella texted Alice to tell her that she needs to come over IMMEDIATELY after school for something EXTREMELY important.

Bella: u need 2 come ova RIGHT after school

Alice: ok. y?

Bella: i need u. its important

Alice: ok ill b there.

Bella needed to find something to do to pass the time, so she decided to watch some movies. After a little while she fell asleep. When she woke up it was 1:00. Only about a half hour till Alice comes over she thought.

After what seemed like an hour, Bella started to think that Alice forgot to come over so she got her phone to text Alice and remind her. When she got her phone she saw that it was only 1:10. It looks like an hour and a half is going to be a LOT longer than she expected.

Bella thought she could try and pass the time by going to get ice cream, something she had been craving for hours now. She got into her truck again and drove to Finest Frozen Foods, her favorite ice cream place in the small town of Forks. When she got there she saw a guy that was about the size of an average teenager, and was cute. She thought that he looked kind of familiar. When he came over to her she was shocked and started to blush.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jacob Black. Your dad is friends with my dad, Billy Black," said Jacob.

"Hey?" Bella started to blush even more when he talked to her.

"You probably don't remember me. We used to hang out all of the time when we were little," Jacob said hoping that Bella remembered.

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that!" Bella tried to lie, but it was pretty obvious that she didn't remember.

"Cool. Well we should hang out some time. Call me if you want to." Jacob said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Bella.

"Ok." Bella took the paper and started to walk out the door. "I'll call you I guess"

"Aren't you going to get something to eat," Jacob asked as Bella was about to leave

"Oh. Yeah," Bella blushed even more when she realized that she forgot why she came here.

Bella walked over to the counter and ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone. Then she said bye to Jacob and left. On the way home she tried to remember Jacob, but she just couldn't place him. When she got home it was 2:20. Alice should be here soon she thought!

At 2:30 exactly, the door bell rang. Bella jumped off of the couch and ran to the door to get it, almost killing herself on the way. She tripped on the blanket that she had been using to keep herself warm. When Bella finally got to the door Alice was getting impatient.

"Took you long enough," Alice complained

"Sorry. You know me. I tripped again," Bella responded.

"So what is so important that I had to rush right over here for?"

"I think I might be pregnant"

"WHAT?!?"

"Yeah. You even said that you thought so yourself"

"Yeah but I was kidding."

"Well I'm not. I seriously think I might be pregnant. I went to the store today and got these tests," Bella held up the pregnancy tests that she picked up from the store earlier today, "but I couldn't take it by myself, Alice, I need you here for support."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm one hundred percent serious. I really need you Alice. I can't tell Charlie, he will freak, and Renee is on vacation with her boyfriend."

"Ok. Then I will be here for you!"

Alice picked up the tests with one hand and grabbed Bella's arm with the other while she led the way to the bathroom. She handed Bella the one that was already opened and told her to call her in when she was done. She turned around, walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, and then closed the door.


	3. And the Resluts Are

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written this in a while and I left you at a cliff hanger. As and apology for that you will find out the answer in this chapter! Please review! Enjoy! Rachel_

OMG! I can't believe I'm about to do this Bella thought as she got ready to do the test.

_Author's Note: (Well I'm going to skip the part of her taking the pregnancy test. You can figure that out on your own.)_

Alice had been pacing up and down the hall way for 2 minutes and 26 seconds, and she couldn't wait a second longer. When she finally heard Bella's voice she almost jumped with excitement.

"Alice, I'm ready for you to come in here."

Alice opened the door and bolted into the bathroom.

"What do I do now Alice?" Bella asked

Alice reached for the box and took out the instructions and read them out loud for Bella. "Wait for 5 minutes and then look at the window on the stick. If a pink plus sign appears, you are pregnant. If a blue negative sign appears, you are not pregnant," Alice paused and looked at her watch. "We have to wait 4 minutes and 22 seconds, Bella."

"I hope I can make it that long."

"Well it doesn't matter what the results are because you know I will be there for you and support you no matter what happens and what you decide to do. Edward will also be there for you the whole time. He would never leave you---"

"---Is it time yet? With that whole speech I think we could have looked ages ago," Bella joked.

Alice was happy to see her joking, but decided to check her watch so that they could find out the results as soon as possible. "2 minutes left. And that wasn't a speech."

"Haha. If you say so," Bella joked back.

Then there was a buzzing noise from the sink. "AHHH! What's that?"

"Geez Bella. It's your phone. You have a text. And it's from Edward."

"Oops," Bella blushes a little bit, "HEY. GIVE ME THAT!"

Alice hands the phone to Bella and she reads the text.

Edward: Hey. R u feeling better?

Bella: I'm ok.

Edward: Do u think ull be at school tomorrow?

"Bella! It's time," Alice said.

Bella: hold on 1 sec Edward

"Ok. Whenever you're ready Bella," Alice states handing the test stick over to Bella.

"Ok." Bella takes a deep breath. "I can't do this Alice. You look for me."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Positive," Bella says pushing the stick towards Alice.

"Ok. Well the pink plus sign means you're pregnant and the blue negative sign means you're not pregnant," Alice mumbles. "And this is defiantly a pink plus sign… I think."

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?!?"

"Well darling. You're pregnant."

"WHAT?!?!" Bella says completely shocked.

"Well it could be wrong. You should probably take another one to make sure."

"Ok. Go wait in the hall Alice."

Alice leaves and Bella locks the door. Then she takes a deep breath and opens the second package, takes the test, and calls Alice back in. Five minutes later they look at the stick. This time Bella decides that she can do it.

"Well, Alice, this says positive, so I'm going to take a wild guess and say I'm pregnant."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"I think I need to talk to Edward."


End file.
